Trick Love
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: This is my version of Death Note I guess. Jadedstar had just moved to japan,and her old friend, L, called her to help him on the case, he needed her to get close to Light, but is she going to let love get in the way of her duty? LightxOC
1. The Memories Return

_Oh my god... today is so boring... there's nothing good on TV... _"Hey Jade?" I glanced over to my mother who had taken my attention away from the boring TV. "Yeah?" "Why don't you take the dog for a walk? It's such a beautiful day." I sighed as I stood up. "Fine." I walked over to the door and grabbed the leash off the wall while yelling, "WILEY!" Seconds after a dog that resembled a coyote walked into the room. "Come on Wiley, were taking a walk..." The dog began barking and running around my feet, while I put on his leash. "Oh and hun..." I turned to look back at my mother. "Yeah mom?" "Please be careful..." "Mom... Kira isn't going to strike me dead, okay?" "Just be careful, okay?" "Yeah I will." And I walked out the door.

As I walked down the street I looked here and there. The town was always pretty silent since Kira announced himself to the world. "Ugh... I miss England Wiley..." He didn't even notice my voice, not that I expected him to anyway. Just then I was startled by music coming from my pocket, I recognised the tune as my best friend from England, Mya.

"Hey Mya, what's up?" "Nothing really Jadedstar." My real name was Jadedstar, but **most **people would just use the short form, Jade. "Then why you calling? Isn't it alot of money on your end?" "Not for my best friend." I heard her laugh and I pushed back a few tears, I missed her a lot... "It's nice to hear your voice again Mya..." "Yours too Jade... but are you okay?" "Yeah?" Then it hit me, she meant because of Kira. "Mya... I'm fine, Kira wont touch me." "I know... But all this started after you got there." "I know, but I'm fine." "Okay... So? See any cute guys yet?" "Oh yeah tones! There's this one in my math class who's really smart and really cute!" I heard her gasp and squeal on the other end. "What's his name?" "Light Yagami." "Aw what an amazing name, and if he's as cute as you say, you should date him!" "Hes older then me though!" "By how much?" "A year..." "So? You should go after him girl!" Maybe I will okay." We both laughed. "Okay... Anyway, I lied, my mother is going to kill me, I wasn't supposed to call you." She laughed again. "Oh shit, you better go then! Bye, miss you." "Miss you too Jadedstar. Bye." As I closed the phone I felt a tinge of sadness, but it passed quickly.

I was almost home when I heard my phone go off again, except this time, I didn't recognise the tune. I opened the phone and it said 'Unkown number'. I opened it and read the text, it said;

_This is L._

_You may not remember me Jadedstar, but you met me when you were quite young. I'd like to talk to you A.S.A.P. Do not respond to this message. If you can meet me tonight I will be in room 106 at the moonrise hotel, down the street from your house. Do not tell anyone where your going, or that you heard from me. I will be waiting._

_L? That name sounds familier... I met him before? Oh my god! That odd man! That's when it_ all came back to me. My mother had always had weird friends when we lived in England. There was this one man who owned an orphanage and when I was about four I met this odd kid. He lived at the orphanage and was quite a few years older then me, but even at that age I was boy crazy, so I fell in love with him. We became quite close friends, but he ended up moving away. I looked down to my dog and smiled. "Guess what Wiley. I'm gonna go see an old friend."

When I walked in the house I let my dog off the leash and called for my mother. "Mom!" I waited a few seconds before I got a response. "In the living room hun!" I followed the voice to the living room, where my mother was. She was sitting on the couch curled up in a blanket, watching TV. "How was your walk hun?" "Fine, I ah, bumped into a friend from school and she invited me over for a bit, is it okay if I go over?" "Of course hun, just don't be out too late okay?" "Yes mom, see yeah later." I walked out the door towards my 'friends' house.

I re-read the message as I walked. I finally got to the hotel and walked in. The place reminded me of something out of a wizard novel. "May I help you?" A young man, maybe only five years older then me was at the desk in the middle of the room. He managed to bring me out of my trance. "Ah maybe..." The person lifted an eyebrow at me. "I ah, need to get to room 106, I'm meeting someone." "Ah yes, I was told that a young girl would be coming. Right this way."

I followed the man to the elevator. He walked in with me and did the controls for me. He pressed the button that said '3F'. When the doors opened there was only one door. "This is the room your looking for madam. Have a nice day." I watched as the doors closed. I turned and held my breath as I knocked on the door three times. I heard some rustling, then a voice. "Come in Jadedstar, I've been waiting for you." _Oh yeah, that's not creepy at all! _Was my last thought as I turned the handle to walk in the room.

The room was just as pretty, if not prettier, then the rest of the building. I glanced around the room looking for a person when I finally found him. He was fairly tall but slouched. He had raven coloured hair and onix coloured eyes. He wore a long white sleeved shirt and jeans with no socks, just bare foot. Under his eyes were black circles, guess he didn't sleep much. But he still looked exactly like I remember him, tall, dark and handsome... and mysterious!

I was too busy babbling in my head to realise he was talking to me. "Jade?" "Huh?" "I said, it's nice to see you again." "Oh ah... You too L." "Please do not call me L here. Call me Ryuzaki." "Oh... Okay Ryuzaki."

"So ah... L-Ryuzaki... What did you call me here for anyway? Shouldn't you be trying to find Kira?" "That's what I'm trying to do Jade." "Huh?" I'm such a retard! "I believe you know who Light Yagami is?" I could feel my face getting hot, just the mention of his name made me go nuts! I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. "Well I need your help." I opened my mouth to respond but he quickly hurried on. "I trust you Jade, so I'm going to tell you confidential information." "Okay..."

"Light Yagami is working with me on the Kira case right now." _Ugh Light is so amazing~! _"But... He is also top suspect to being Kira." "What? No! He can't be! Light isn't evil! Hot, but not evil!" I couldn't stop the words from coming from my mouth, and before I knew it, L was sitting there looking at me liked I'd lost my mind.

L took a deep breath and continued on. "If you like it or not Jade, he is. If you are not willing to help me then you have no need of being here anymore." L started to stand up when I grabbed his wrist. "I will help you." He looked down to me and... Smiled? Kay, smiling so wasn't him... He sat back down in his odd position and began talking again. "Then I need you to understand this; Light Yagami may indeed be Kira, if you are going to help me, your very life will be in danger every minute of the day." I had no words. I knew working with L would be dangerous, but not that dangerous... "Jade?" "Ah... Yeah, I'm okay with that, I understand." "Well then, are you ready to know where you come in?' "Yes." I lied. "Okay..."

As I walked back home I couldn't get my mind off of what L told me. I liked the plan, but I also didn't like it. _What if I mess up? I'd never live it down... or maybe not live at all... _

When I walked into my house most of the light's were off. I looked at my watch, it said 12:34pm. _Shit... Mom must have gone to bed, I'll be in trouble tomorrow... _

I walked upstairs to my room and quickly slipped into my pajama's. I was tired and needed time to think, the plan started tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Notes: Since I'm so into this the next chapter will be in quite quick. So good? Bad? Review!


	2. The Plan Is In Action

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I sat up to turn it off but my mind was reeling. Everything that had happened yesterday hit me in one big blow. I finally hit the 'Off' button and the annoying buzzing stopped. I got up and changed into my favorite pair of jeans, and baby blue tank top. I threw on a sweater and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and combed my hair, that was thankfully looking it's best. It always bothered me that I looked nothing like my mother. I'd never met my dad, but yet I got almost all his features. My hair was a long mess of raven coloured curls, and my blue eyes always added an extra weirdness to me, usually scaring people away the instant they meet me.

I returned to my room to grab my school bag then headed downstairs. My mother was already gone to work but there was a note on the table that read;

_Jade.  
I'm kinda disappointed that you got home so late. But I'm going to let it pass this time. I made you a wonderful lunch. Have a great day Hunny.  
Love Mom._

She always thought of me, even if I disobeyed her. I flipped over the paper and wrote her a note back.

_Mom,  
I'm going to be out late again tonight, I have a project to do with a friend from science class. I'm going to try to be home earlier this time. Thanks for not getting too mad and for the lunch, love you, see yea later.  
Jade._

I grabbed the lunch she made and threw it in my bag and ran out to head to school.

The school day was pretty normal. I was on my last period of the day, math, the class I shared with Light. Oh Light... Too bad the plan wasn't going to take place until later tonight.

Instead of walking home like I'd usually do, I walked to the hotel I met L in yesterday. When I got there, there was a black limo out front of the building with Watari (I recognised him from all those years back too) standing beside the limo. When I approached him he tipped his hat to me and smiled before saying, "Good afternoon Jade." He opened the limo door, I could see L inside. "Wont you get in?" "Yes thank you." I got in and sat beside L.

L shot me one of his creepy smiles, but got right to the point. "Remember the plan?" "I think so." "Well let's recap." "Kay." "We are going to walk into the hotel and wait for the others. When they get there I will introduce you to the others and use a little white lie, so they think you are importent to the case." I frowned. "But... I am?" "Yes you are, but the reason your there, they will not like, so we must lie." Memory returning I smiled and nodded. "Anyway, you must try to get Light to like you, which shouldn't be a problem." "Why do you sound so confident?" "Well your very pretty, and should be liked by many guys, especially guys like Light." I would have taken that as a complement if he hadn't used his normal flat tone of voice. "So after I get him to like me, I should be able to get anything out of him, like if he was Kira, he'd tell me." "Exactly."

Our converstaion ended when the vehicle stoped moving. We both got out and walked in. The building was beautiful. It looked like a masion! The room we were in looked like it was fit for a queen (or king). L and I sat in chairs to wait for the others.

About five minutes later the others arrived and they all sat down in the chairs around us. As soon as Light saw me his eyes widened. "Everyone this is Jadedstar Wistby. She is here to help us on the Kira case, I knew her years ago, and even then her skills were beyond where they should be." He wasn't lying. If I didn't have parents, I would have been in the same orphanage as L, but seeing as I had my mother, I didn't go there. The lie part of it is that I'm there to 'help' with the case. "Welcome to the team Jadedstar, I'm Matsuda." "Please, just call me Jade." "Okay." "I'm Soichiro Yagami." Oh shit! Light's father was on the team? Better be polite. "Hello sir." I smiled for effect. "I'm Mogi." "Aizawa." "Ide." "Ukita." "Light." Oh. My. God! His voice sent shivers up my spine, but I tried not to show it. "Hello everyone." "Okay now that were done with that, lets get started on the information we've gathered."

I was sitting at a desk on the other side of the room reading up on information on Kira. I had to for effect, and because, I actually wanted to help catch Kira. Just then a shadow came over my papers and I looked up to see Light hovering above me. "Hello Jade." "Hey. Can I help you?" I hated having to act like I didn't like him... "Aren't you in my math class?" "Yes." "I knew it. I knew I recognised you from somewhere." Yeah..." I turned to look back to my paper when he touched my shoulder, and I looked up to face him once more. "Jade, I was surprised to how smart you are." "Why? Because I'm a girl? Or because I'm only sixteen?" I watched as he paled. I hated being mean. "Neither, I just didn't expect that from you." "Oh..." I was about to turn again when he stopped me. "Why do you keep giving me the cold shoulder?" I looked over to L who winked at me, then I looked back to Light and sighed for affect. "Light, your one of the 'popular' boys in school, why on earth would you want to talk to me, one I'm the new kid, and two, I'm like not nearly as pretty as some of the girls that surround you daily." I searched his eyes, I knew my words hit a soft spot. He was silent, he just looked at me, so I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to my work, and he finally walked away. Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Why do I have to be so mean?

After everything was over I began walking home. L offered me a ride but I said I'd prefer to be with my thoughts. As I walked home I kept getting the feeling I was being watched, so I finally turned and looked into the darkness. "Who's there?" I squinted a bit and finally made out a figure in the darkness walking toward me. "Who is that?" The figured laughed at me. The voice was deep and sexy. As the figure got closer I realised it was Light. "Oh it's you. What are you doing following me?" He laughed before answering me. "I live just over there" He pointed to a few streets down. "and so I decided to walk, that's when I noticed you there, I didn't think you'd even know I was there." "I didn't at first." I sighed and began walking again but he caught up with me.

"Light why are you following me?" I could see the hurt in his eyes, even though I could barely see them to begin with. "Jade, about what you said earlier, I haven't ignored you because your the 'new girl' or because your not 'prettier' then the other girls, actually, I think you are the prettiest of them." That kinda made me mad. This was going to become more personal then act if he kept talking like that. "And how many other girls have you said that to?" I started walking faster but he managed to keep up. "None. I'm not like that Jadedstar." He stopped walking and so did I. I absalutly LOVED how my name sounded from him. I turned around to face him. "Why do you keep bothering me?" He sighed. "I wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me tomorrow night." "Your serious?" "Yeah." "Okay. Where, and what time?" He smiled like a cute little boy. "I'll pick you up at your place at seven and... movies sound good?" I smiled. "Yeah, sounds good to me." "Okay, see yeah tomorrow." "Bye." I turned and walked towards my house, feeling quite pleased with myself.

When I got in the door I looked at my watch, 10:27pm. Well it's better then yesterday... My mother was in the kitchen putting away the dishes. "Jade, it's about time you come home." "I'm sorry mom, we got sidetracked." "It's okay, at least your not as late as yesterday." I lowered my head as the guilt washed over me. "I'm sorry mom." "It's okay hunny." "Mom?" "Yes." "Is it okay if I go out on a date tomorrow night?" My mother put down the dish she had in her hand and lifted an eyebrow at me. "Who is he and how old?" "Light Yagami, and he's seventeen." "Oh." Too much silence had passed, I was beginning to get creeped out when she finally said something. "I guess it's okay. I hope I can trust you." "You can mother." "Okay Hun." "Umm, I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed. Night love you." "Love you too hun, sleep well."

I layed in my bed and thought about Light, and how him saying my name was (this is so unlike me but) orgasmic. I really need to get a grip around this kid. I'm doing this to figure out if he's Kira, not to fall in love... right?

* * *

Author's Notes: Well I have no life, and there will be another chapter. Good? Bad? Let me know...


	3. God And Goddess?

Light sat in his room thinking about that girl, Jadedstar. He didn't get it. Usually he just used girls for his image, or to make other guys jealous, but Jade... There was something about her that made him feel... nice. He felt like it'd kill him if he hurt her. Which is weird because before today, he barely noticed her existence. Yeah he noticed right away how beautiful she was, she reminded him of a young native queen, but other then that, he'd payed no attention to her. He looked down to the Death Note that sat on his desk. "Ryuk." Ryuk looked up from his apple at Light. "Yeah?" "There's no shinigami power to brainwash people is there?" "No." _Damn... Maybe I can brainwash her on my own. But I need to stop being so nice. A God needs a queen, no a Goddess, right? I can see her as my queen, we can take over the world together, and start the new one together as well. Perfect._

I was having a great dream. I was in the middle of a field with Light. There was no speaking, we just looked into each others eyes. He's so gorgeous... I moved in to press my lips to his. "Ah!" I looked over to my annoying cell phone and almost threw it across my room when I saw that there was a message. It said;

_This is L. _

_You did a good job yesterday. I think it's going to work. There will be another meeting with the taskforce tonight. I actually need to speak with you, so I'd like it if you came. Don't respond to my message, and show up if you can._

_But that means... No date with Light... DAMMIT!_ I sighed and checked the time. It was too early to be up on a weekend, but I decided to stay up anyway.

My mother had always been an early riser, so it wasn't shocking to see her on the couch watching TV. "Hey Hun." "Hey." "Your up early." "Yeah my cell phone woke me up." "Ohhh." "Umm can I use the phone?" "Yeah, but If your calling Mya try to be quick okay, it's a lot of money to call her." "I know and you read my mind." I ran out of the room and grabbed the phone. I hesitated if I should take the call to my room or not, but I did.

When I got upstairs I sat on my bed and began punching in her overly long number. I knew our hours wern't the same, but I also knew she'd pick up. She **always** answered her cell phone.

The phone rang three times before a sleepy Mya answered. "H-hello?" "Hey Mya." That woke her up. "Jadedstar!" I laughed. "What's up?" "Well I was sleeping, but this was worth waking up." "Glad to know I'm important." "Yes you are. So did you ask out that cute guy?" I didn't think I could tell Mya about all this Kira stuff, so I told her lie, weaved through the truth. "I didn't ask him yet. But... I was walking home last night, turns out he lives a few blocks down from me, he asked me on a date tonight, but I can't go." That reminded me, I'd have to call Light after I'm done talking to Mya. "WHAT? WHAT COLD BE MORE IMPORTANT THEN GOING ON A DATE WITH A HOT GUY!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear, but I could still make out everything she said. When she stopped talking I put the phone back to my ear, and quickly thought of a good lie. "It's my moms birthday." She knew my moms birthday was a special day to me. "Oh. I thought it was next week?" It was, but I lied again. "Nope, it's tonight." "Ohh, well you better make sure if he asks again to not give it up." "I wont, but I gotta go. Miss you Mya." "Miss you too Jadedstar, byee." "Bye."

I sighed, I really hated lying to my best friend. I picked up the phone again when it hit me. I'm so stupid. I don't have Light's number. So I sighed again and changed into my white jeans, and long black shirt. I threw on my favorite sweater and told my mom I was going to get the mail, which I was. What I didn't expect was to see Light walking down my driveway. I quickly shut the door and ran toward him.

"What are you doing here?" He shot me a look of confusion. "Did L not message you?" "Yeah he did." "Yeah, so I was coming to tell you that were going to have to cancel our date." "Yeah, I kinda gathered that. But ah, I gotta go get the mail, and I **really **don't want my mother to see you here." "Why? She don't like guys?" "No not that, she will just want to meet you." "Ohh okay, well can I walk with you?" "If you really want to go to a post office with me, sure." "I don't care."

We walked in silence down the street. Our arms brush once and a while, which sent shivers up my spine. When we finally got there I quickly got the mail and headed back home. "So Jade." "Yeah?" "How do you know L?" "My mother used to be friends with Watari, so I met L when I was quite young." "Oh." "Yeah, we became really close friends, but he moved away and I hadn't heard from him in years. Then the other day he asked for my help." "Well it's good that your on the team, I think you will be quite a bit of help to us." "Ah, thanks?" We reached my house and I tried to walk away but he stopped me. "We need to go to meet the others now." "Oh that's now?" "Yeah?" "Okay, I'll be just a sec."

I walked in and saw a note on the table, basiclly saying that mom got called into work, so I told her I went to hang out with Light and would be home later.

"Kay we can go now." "Okay."

When we walked into the hotel room, everyone was already there. Matsuda came to greet me. "Hey Jadedstar!" "Hi Matsuda." I sighed, he was cute and all, but WAY too old for me. I walked over to L and he pulled me to the side.

"I noticed yesterday that you were quite interested in the paper work I gave you." "Yes?" "If it turns out I'm wrong, and Light isn't Kira, would you like to continue to help us on the Kira case?" I could feel the excitement rising inside me. "Yes. I'd love to." I couldn't help it, I hugged L and shockingly he hugged me back. When the hug ended he gave me some papers and I walked over to the desk I used yesterday.

"How do you feel about Kira?" I almost jumped out of my skin. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" He backed away a few feet. "Sorry, I just didn't know you where there." He pulled up and chair beside me, and continued to talk. "It's okay, so, what do you think of Kira?" There was a sexy purr in Light's voice, I could feel the goosebumps all over my body. "He's evil and needs to be put in jail. He killed my father. I'd never met him, but I knew his name. I saw on the news shortly after I moved here." There were a few seconds of silence before Light said anything. "I'm sorry to hear that Jade." "Why do you want to catch Kira?" I could see in his eyes that my question caught him off guard, but the silence didn't last long. "Criminals or not, Kira has no right to be killing them, especially ones of minor crimes." "Oh." "So, I saw you hug L." I didn't get it, why did he care, even if he did like me, I was obviously not going out with him. "He's my friend... Is that a crime?" After I said it, I couldn't help but to laugh. "What's so funny?" "I said is it a crime? Kira kills people for crimes." "Oh. Well no, it isn't a crime. I was just... saying."

It was weird seeing this 'nice' side of Light. I'd watch him with other girls and he always seemed... well like he didn't like them, that he was just using them for whatever reason fit.

We talked about this and that, laughing, and flirting. "Jadedstar." I heard L call my name. "Yeah?" "I think you should get home, or else your Mom is going to worry." I looked at the time, it was 11:23pm. "Shit. Mom is going to be mad." I stood up and headed for the door when I felt someone grab my wrist. it was Light. "Can I walk you home? She does think you were with me." "But you'll have to meet her." "So?" "She will think your my boyfriend..." "...So?" I sighed. "You want to be my boyfriend?" "If you want me." I could feel my face getting hot, so I looked away and took in deep breath. "Fine, you can be my boyfriend, and walk me home." "And meet your mom." He added, which made me laugh. "See you tomorrow L." "Bye."

I walked hand and with with Light. We continued to talk and laugh about stuff when I thought of something. "Light?" He finished up his laugh and looked at me. "Yeah?" "Why do you want to be my boyfriend?" "Because I like you?" "Yeah but... what about all those other girls from school?" "What about them? I'm going to let them know I'm taken." "Your going to tell people too?" He must be serious about us... "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" "Because since I got to this school I always saw you use girls." He stopped walking and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Jadedstar... I wont lie to you, I did, but there is just something about you. I don't ever want to hurt you. Ever." I could feel my eyes water, but I tried not to show it. "Light I-" Before I knew what was going on, his lips were pressed to mine.

I felt like I was in heaven, even though I was kissing the devil (ironic, isn't it?). When he let go of me he pointed to my house, just a little bit from us. "There you go Jade." I looked to where he was pointing. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I just nodded and headed toward my house. I could her him say "Bye Jade!" as I walked in the door.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. Nice playing with her heart Light. Hyuk, hyuk." "I wasn't playing with her heart Ryuk." "What?" "Don't you get it? I've finally found a girl I like, not just to use. If I can get her onto my side, she can be the Goddess to the new world with me." "Light are you okay?" "I'm better then okay Ryuk. But I got some killings to do tonight if this is going to work."

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm really sorry if Light seems too OOC. I'm trying to not do that. So is it good? Bad? Tell me! :)


	4. Light Or L?

With a lot of work I managed to get myself out of a major grounding... but I was sent to my room for the rest of the night.

I couldn't stop thinking about Light. He was so hot and so... unpredictable. I wasn't sure why, but his words earlier made me cry. I still wasn't sure if I could fully trust him or not, but at the moment, I was too damn happy to care.

Ryuk watched as Light killed off people one by one, the weird part of it, was that he was doing more then usual, and one of the people he had in line, was Jade's mother.

"Light?" He didn't even look up from the paper. "What Ryuk?" "Why is Jade's mother there?" He pointed to the list of people Light was going to kill. Light finally stopped working and turned to look at Ryuk. "Because, if Jade's mother dies, she will need someone to turn to for comfort, she'd turn to me." He began laughing when he heard Ryuk sigh, which was so unlike him. "What?" "That's a bad idea Light." "Since when do you care?" "You gave me five apples today instead of two..." "Ah I see... So why is that a bad idea?" "Well, I'm not human, but wouldn't killing her mother mean once she finds out your Kira, she will hate you for killing her mother?" Light didn't think about that. "Your right Ryuk..." Light turned in his chair and crossed out Jade's mother from the list. "Either way, I still need to kill off a lot of people."

It was early morning and I had nothing to do other then watch my favorite television show, but unexpectedly I heard the house phone ring. I was about to call my mother's name to answer it then I remembered she was out with a friend for brunch. I picked up the phone and tried to make out the voice on the other end. Even though the person was crying, I was able to make out Mya's voice.

"Mya what's wrong?" "My... D-dad was... Killed by Kira!" "What? When? Why?" "I don't know! Remember how he was in jail because he was framed, well Kira killed him!" "Oh my god! Mya I'm so sorry! I got an idea!" "W-what?" "I'll buy a plane ticket and come and visit you next week on the march break okay?" Almost as if she forgot about her dad completely, her voice went all happy. "Aw that'd be great! It's a plan!" "Okay... Are you gonna be okay Mya?" "I think so, but I'd be a lot better if you did see me next week." "I will, I promise." "Okay, then I'll go, bye." "Hang in there Mya. Bye."

"So Kira... you took my best friend's father... now it's personal."

I went back to my TV show, but I couldn't get my mind off of the conversation I had with Mya. I was about to get up to get a snack when my cell phone rang. I checked the caller display and it said 'Yagami'. "Shit!" I clicked the green telephone button and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, this is Jadedstar, right?" "Yeah?" "Okay good, did you hear?" "Hear what?" "Twenty-five people all died of heart attacks last night." "WHAT!" "Yeah... I think Kira is trying to make a statement." I barely listened to Light, all I could think about was, what if I was next. "L-light..." "What? Are you okay Jade?" "N-no... I don't want to be alone anymore..." "Where's your mother?" "Out to brunch with her friend..." "Want me to come over?" "Umm... I-if you don't mind..." "I don't mind, I'll be over in a few minutes." "Okay." All that was left was the dial tone.

I was terrified, I wasn't even sure why, but the last thing I wanted was to be alone. Finally after what felt like hours, I heard a knock at the door. I ran to the door and sure enough, it was Light. "Whoa, you look like you've seen a ghost." "No... Just scared." "Why?" "My father was killed by Kira a while back, and now my bestfriends father was killed last night... w-what if my mother... o-or me is next?" I searched Light's eyes and swore I saw lust within them (no idea why... ?).

Light grabbed my shoulders and lead me to the couch. The layout was easy, that's why I didn't find weird that he knew where he was going. I sat down beside him and he hugged me. It caught me off guard, but I still let myself melt in his arms, as I took in a deep breath, I let his sent fill me.

Light moved so he could look into my eyes. "Jade... Kira wont touch you. Unless your a criminal." His tone sent shivers up my spine, but not good shivers, more like shivers you get when your all alone and think you saw something move. "I-im not..." "Then you will be fine." I reached for the remote and put on a show for us to watch, while I cuddled with him.

"Light." He looked from the TV to me."Yeah?" "I um... Do you ever wish you had Kira's power? Or wish you were Kira?" "Kira's power would be something that would bring misfortune to themself, but I wont deny that if I had the power, that I would use it the way he does. Why do you ask anyway?" "Because... I think I want to meet Kira." "Why?" "I want his power..." "I thought you hated Kira?" "Well, I've been thinking about it and, he's not **really** doing any wrong. I mean, yea killing is bad, but, for the **most **part, he's killing people who deserve it. My father, deserved it, I hate that hes gone before I even met him, but he still deserved it, but my friends father, was framed. The crime that 'he' did was bad, but it wasn't actually him who did it, so he was one of those innocent people."

Light wasn't saying anything, and it was starting to scare me. "Do you agree?" "Jade?" "What?" "Are you speaking the truth, or it this something you and L thought of?" I had forgot all about what L and I had planned. "Light, I'll be honest with you. I was told by L that you may be Kira, and at first I was supossed to get you to like me to get a confession ot of you, but, I like Kira, I want his power... and if you are Kira, I don't care, I wouldn't even report it." "Your serious?" "Yes." The strength and truth that came through that one word surprised me. "So if I was Kira, you wouldn't care, and you wouldn't report it?" "Nope." He surprised me, by grabbing my wrist. "Come with me." He stood up and began walking to the door, dragging me with him. "Huh? Where?" "To my place." "Ah... Okay?"

I had never seen the inside of his place, and man, was it pretty. I sware him and his family were rich, but he assured me they weren't. His room was litterly filled with books. But nothing that I didn't expect from a straight A student. Light sat me on his bed and he sat down with me. "Jade, you said you wouldn't care if I was Kira, right?" "Right." "Then here." Light knew the risk he was taking, but if he had to, he'd use his secret peice of the Death Note that he kept hidden in his watch, and kill Jade.

I watched as Light got up and walked over to his desk. He pulled out a black note book with the words 'Death Note' written in white. "What's that?" "Touch it." I did as Light said, seconds after there was a ... creepy creature behind him. "L-light..." I couldn't get any words out, so I pointed behind him, but to my surprise he began laughing. "Jade this is Ryuk." "Hi." OH. MY. GOD! Even his voice is creepy! "H-hello..." "Open this book." Light handed me the note book and I opened it to see litterly millions of names all in Light's handwritting. I looked up to stare into the eyes of my boyfriend. "You really are Kira." "Yes I am. I worn you Jade, if you do try to report me, I will have to kill you." "I am aware of that, but I am not going to report you. I love you Light, even if you are Kira, I think there is **some** good in what you do. But, there's no way to bring back the innocent, is there?" "I'm afraid not." "Hm... I want your power. "It's not that simple." "Huh?"

Light explained all the details of the Death Note to me, along with help from his creepy friend...

"So... you can't give me your power?" "Technecly, no. But, I can share it with you." "Hm.." I found myself starring at Light once more. "Jadedstar, I'd like to ask you to be my Goddess." "Your Goddess?" "I'm creating a new world, and I am going to be the God of it, I already explained that to you, I want you to be there along side me." "Oh. I'd love to then Light." I smiled and hugged him. He moved so he was starring at me once more. And before I knew his lips were pressed to mine once more. I could barely keep myself aware to what was going on around me. I broke the kiss and starred at him again. "Light." "Hm?" "I, how is this going to work with with us working with L and all? I mean, I got no idea how to fake things like you, I'm a horrible liar." "Hm... There's no chance you'd want to move in with me, is there?" I laughed. "Of course I do, but, I have to deal with my mother." "That'll be easy." "Light, we are not killing my mother." "That's not what I meant. I meant, I can help you. We'll just make her believe we've known each other forever, and besides, she can't stop you, your sixteen." "Almost seventeen." I corrected. "When is your birthday?" "Next week." "Oh, well, move in for your birthday." "I laughed again. "Okay." I kissed Light once more. "By the way, do you know L's true name?" "Of course I do." "You do?" "Yes?" "Tell me it!" "I don't want to kill L, hes one of my bestfriends!" "It's either me or him." "But I..."

Shit... Light Or L?

* * *

Author's Notes: Stay and become queen, goddess thing? Or! Rat Light out? Haha tell me your thoughts XD By the way, Good? Bad? Review please!


End file.
